eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mischief Managed: Duty and the Beast
Traps highlighting I added the following note, based doing the quest before it got updated :Note: The traps are not highlighted when you have to check them. If the traps are highlighted when you have to check them, please leave a note here. -- 19:34, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Traps checking According to the patch notes, only traps with crabs can be clicked. verify ingame needed -- 19:34, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :You can click all the traps to get a message that it either is empty or that you get a crab. -- (Talk) 20:11, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you for the confirmation about the traps Sigrdrifa and Ceyarrecks. ::#What really was in the patch notes was "Mischief Managed: Duty and the Beast: Live Capture Traps should now update more reliably within Cobalt Scar." ::The problem was that you couldn't place all the traps reliable and that got changed/fixed. The trap checking never changed really. ::Which means you can click on all traps no matter if there is crab in it or not. Only a trap with a crab will update the quest, is a important part kinda since you don't have to click all traps actually. ::Therefor the current notes are valid as far as i can say: ::* Note: The traps are not highlighted when you have to check them. ::* Note: only a trap with a crab will update the quest ::* Note: You can either just click each trap as you go, or you can look at each trap to see if there's a crab within and only click the one in which you see a crab. ::-- 22:45, March 25, 2019 (UTC) 1 day 72min or 45min ? When i did the quest it said "i have to wait till the quests to there work" as far as i remember. The Quest had a countdon of 45minutes. The sentence *"Wait one Norrathian day for the traps to work (72 Earth minutes)." is maybe wrong! i think it should be *"Wait for the traps to work (45 Earth minutes)." :proven fact: you have to wait 45minutes for the update of the quest. The actual day length in minutes doesn't matter really! :Open question: What does the quest step actually say ? :-- 15:47, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok I finally figured out what happened. So the quest has always stated that you have to wait a full norrathian day (which always took 72 minutes in earth time). However for testing purposes the 72 minutes were lowered to 42 minutes so more testing could take place on the Test Server. When the quest went live the time was forgotten to be reraised to the intended 72 minutes. This mistake has been corrected last tuesday, so now the wait time is the intended norrathian day = 72 minutes. Here are the corresponding quotes from discord made by Gninja: ::Gninja (Tuesday 21:09 UTC) ::it should be like 72min ::1 norrath day ::Gninja (Tuesday 21:10 UTC) ::the timer changed in testing a few times so it wasn't as long and didnt get set back right so it was fixed. My bad for not calling it out. Sorry about that :: ::Gninja (Tuesday 21:12 UTC) ::We got a very nasty /feedback about it not being the right value for a Norrathian day. :p ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 14:15, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you for the input! :::It came up coz it got changed back and forth in the article by various ppl without any note, anything in the history nor anything in the patch notes. It's hard to confirm a change like that, without any prove of facts. :::-- 18:36, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Trap locations needed in the article ? I think the trap locations are not needed in the article, since you see the traps with the default ingame map as well. might move them to the talk page? I didn't remove em yet, feedback welcome -- 00:06, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with you, that that information would proberbly be fine on the talk page, could also put the locs of the rocks you actually need to remove there. :--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 03:04, March 30, 2019 (UTC) ::I'd be okay with moving the locs to the talk page. The reason I listed them so specifically is that on Maj'Dul, at least, people were whining complaining that they could only find nine traps, when in fact they were just not keeping good track of which traps they had visited. ::-- (Talk) 16:34, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess that was just the aftermath of the bug when you could only click 9 and the 10th was bugged and up til then the list was most likely very useful, however now that its fixed I think the talk page will be fine like I said earlier :-) :::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 19:14, March 30, 2019 (UTC)